


You're in Love

by AveryLee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Complete, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryLee/pseuds/AveryLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is determined to show Natsu that he is currently in love while Natsu is trying to keep her out of his head. He's already thinking too much because of her constant questionings, so he goes to Gray for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this story uploaded to fanfiction, wattpad, and DeviantArt - under the name of Avery Lee.

 

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._

_A.N: I'm not even sure were this really came from. I've been wanting to write a Gratsu fiction for quite awhile now, but I haven't been able to really come up with anything. So this is the end result... I do apologize for the flow of it; I wrote this within an hour after I woke up. So I may be coming back to give it an upgrade in the future. I would love to hear any of your thoughts and concerns and I do hope you enjoy this short little writing. A bit of a warning, though, the characters are kind of OOC._

_Cheers,_

_Avery Lee_

* * *

_You're in Love_

"Oh my god. You're in love," Lucy Heartfillia gasps out, staring at her salmon haired friend in shock. The male glances over at her with his eyebrow raising slightly, blinking away the sleep from his eyes.

"What are you goin' on 'bout Luce?" Natsu Dragneel murmurs sleepily, laying on the futon next to her, sluggishly rolling onto his side. Lucy bites down on her bottom lip, wondering how to word her next sentence without scaring the dragon slayer half to death.

"I...I said you're in love," Lucy repeats, smiling sheepishly at her best friend, "Don't look at me like that - it all makes sense now!"

"I ain't in love with you Luce; I mean I like you as a friend and I'd put my life on the line for ya, but," he pauses and wrinkles his nose slightly. Him and Lucy being romantic together? Not a chance. She's cute and all, but she wouldn't able to keep up with him.

"Natsu," Lucy groaned lightly, "Stop making this harder than what it actually is! You're in love. I can't believe it took me this long to realize that my best friend is love sick!"

"Go back to bed Lucy, it's four in the freakin' morning and I think you're sleep talking now. Good night." Natsu sighs as he closes his eyes, falling back to sleep within seconds. Crazy woman. She doesn't know what she's talking about.

Lucy smiles lightly at her sleeping friend and rolls onto her side, closing her eyes. She will make sure her next plan succeeds.

* * *

"Hey Gray?" Natsu whispers as his eyes sweep across the guild quickly, making sure that Lucy is no where near him, "Lucy's been acting weird around me and she won't stop bothering me about something stupid." Gray Fullbuster blinks and stares at the flustered pinkette from the corner of his eye, taking the sight into memory. He doesn't get to see Natsu embarrassed often enough.

"What's she doing?" Gray asks, deciding that it'll be best to keep the conversation going. Whatever Lucy is doing is obviously causing the scatter brain to actually be in deep thought about something. Hell, Natsu came up to his rival for advice. Now that's a miracle.

"She keeps insisting that I'm in love," Natsu murmurs as he took the seat beside his rival, lowering his gaze to the table, biting his inner cheek, "I've never been in love before, but she keeps insisting that I got the symptoms or whatever. She's been buggin' me non-stop for the past two weeks and it's driving me crazy, Gray. She won't even let me sleep peacefully anymore," he nearly whines out at the end, resting his head on top of the table.

"Oh," Gray lowers the magazine, setting it on top of the table, "Well, are you in love with someone?" Gray did not expect this. Gray did not expect this at all.

"I don't think so," Natsu answers, his tone dropping to a deeper tone, "At least I'm not sure anymore. I didn't think I was in love with someone, but with Lucy constantly questioning me..." he groans once more, "Now I can't stop thinking about someone and I don't know if it's love or.. or something else."

"Or something else?" Gray questions, leaning against the table, ignoring the strange looks they are receiving. He can have a conversation with the pinkette without it turning into a fight. Natsu is just usually so hyperactive that he has to use his spare energy on something.

"I-I don't know," Natsu shrugs, "Lucy just made me start to think about people I care about and now I'm completely confused. How do you know if you're in love with someone anyways?"

Gray remains silent, watching as Natsu continues to shift around the bench awkwardly, an adorable pink blush crawling up the back of his neck. Gray knew that Natsu is waiting for an answer from him, but honestly how is he suppose to explain it? He knows that Natsu never dated, but never had a crush on someone? Seriously?

"Gray? What if the person I'm thinking about isn't exactly a female? Is that wrong?" Natsu lifts his head off the table finally, his eyes meeting Gray's for the first time since he sat down at the table, "Lucy kept mentioning girl names, but she never mentioned a boy name. Is it.. Is it wrong?"

"No," Gray stands up from the table and holds out his hand for Natsu to take, "We'll talk about this at my house, okay? People are starting to get nosey," he murmurs to himself with a groan as he pulls Natsu up easily, leading him outside of the guild.

* * *

"Natsu, can you tell me who you keep thinking about?" Gray turns towards Natsu, a fond smile forming on his lips, "I mean you approached me, your rival, for advice. You could have easily asked Gramps, Lucy, or Levy. You could have asked Gajeel, too."

"G-Gramps would have teased me in front of the guild and Levy would have been squealing too much to answer the question. Lucy's the one who got me confused in the first place and I will never approach Gajeel with a question like this. He'd only try to fight me anyways and he wouldn't take me seriously." Natsu rubs the back of his head lightly, "You're the only one I wanted to ask anyways."

"I understand," Gray leans forward, "but why am I the only one you wanted to ask? Why would my opinion matter?"

"B-Because I... I kept thinking about you..?" Natsu questions, his face completely red.

"Is that so?" Gray muses to himself as he leans back, enjoying the flushed face.

"That's all you're goin' to say?" Natsu jumps out of his seat, "I just said that I think I love you and you mock me by just saying 'is that so'?" Before Natsu has the chance to run out of the house Gray grabs him easily, tugging him roughly into his chest.

"You idiot," Gray smirks, "I was just enjoying the flustered expression on your face. Did you know that when you blush it starts from your neck up? And your eyes will shift nervously over at me whenever I was silent for too long?" Natsu continues to struggle in his hold, but Gray keeps his grasp on him firmly, "Now stop moving and sit back down. We'll watch a movie together." Gray leads Natsu back to the couch and walks towards his kitchen, pausing at the door, his eyes meeting Natsu's, "Stay."

"Stupid Gray," Natsu pouts, "Telling me to stay, I ain't no dog." But he stays seated anyways. He has to find out if Gray has the same feelings as him, anyways.


End file.
